


Magic Dick

by uglywombat



Series: Love In A Time Of North Korea [2]
Category: Chris Evans (RPF), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Ransom has the perfect cure for a bad day.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Love In A Time Of North Korea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Magic Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short(ish) drabble for a little Tumblr Bookclub Drabble. The prompt was supposed to be “Outside the window, you see something you can’t believe" and I kind of ignored it.
> 
> This is set before "Even Dead Dinosaurs Have Feelings" but you don't have to read this series in order!

You should have ignored the tapping at your window. You should have turned your back on the cracked window in your bedroom. And you definitely should not have opened the door to a tipsy Ransom.

“Miss me, princess?” His voice is sly and dark, his eyes purposefully dragging over your barely-clad body.

“I’m not in the mood for your late-night booty call. Find some other floozy,” you snap, Ransom quickly catching the door before you can close it. “Okay, let me put this into words that your dick-sized brain can comprehend, my vagina is not working tonight.”

He scoffs, the intent evident in his eyes as he begins to stalk you back into your apartment. “I heard you had a bad day, so I’ve brought my magic dick to make you feel better.”

You roll your eyes. Of course, he’s heard about your argument with Kyle and the hoard of paperwork you’d stubbornly been ignoring. Somehow, Ransom finds out everything. “Your dick isn’t magic and you aren’t here to make me feel better.”

The smirk coils around the damn pool of desire pooling around Benedict Arnold and you know it’s only a matter of time. No. No. North Korea borders are starting to open and you can’t go down this road.

“You’re right. I need to fuck, you need to fuck. Let’s just fuck.”

There’s no foreplay, no heated kisses, no soft caresses. Ransom haphazardly throws you over his shoulder and carries you into the bedroom. You hit the bed with a thump and before you can hurl a stream of abuse at him, his cock is out of his pants and inching its way into your sopping channel from behind.

“Fits like a fucking glove,” Ransom chuckles and playfully spanks your ass.

The room is a cacophony of lewd grunts and moans as he fucks your vigorously from behind, his large hands squeezing your ass cheeks with purpose. Yep, the bastard wants you to feel this for days. He’s unforgiving in his pace, chuckling as you’re forced to grip onto the sheets to keep your balance.

“God, you were made for me,” he coos in that irritating, North Korea-loving timbre. 

“The only thing made for you, you piece of shit,” you squeal as he hits a particular tender spot, “is the fucking hole in your head to fit your inflated ego.”

Ransom chuckles and his fingers tease your sensitive clit, already tender from your nightly wank that definitely did not involve fantasising about the rich bastard…

You clench around his cock hard as you come, collapsing on to the bed and his hands splay over your back. He follows suit, crying out and collapsing on top of you as he fills you to the brim.

He’s sluggish and slow to move off of you, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Caught up in the haze of your orgasm you allow him to pull you against his overheated and still partially dressed body.

“You owe me a new window, you asshole.”

Ransom chuckles. “I’ll buy you a new apartment.”

You roll your eyes, trying not to snuggle into his warm and woody scent. “It better be fucking expensive. And you don’t get a key.”

His hand slowly caresses your hair and he stares at the ceiling deep in thought. “Whatever you say, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome


End file.
